


The Married Life

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Bloodhound has a vulva (Apex legends), Canon Nonbinary Character, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Reader is a trans male and parts are referred to as cock/dick/hole, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, body mods, outdoors sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: (PLEASE READ TAGS, BUT ALSO ADDING WARNING HERE. CW: WATERSPORTS, DESPERATION PLAY.)Bloodhound and you are married, and yet, sometimes they figure out new things about you they weren't expecting. Not that this is a bad thing, of course, just a new kink for the big bad wolf to ruin you with.OrIn which your spouse finds out you're into desperation play by holding your pee and wants to abuse that when you two are on a walk in the woods and you suddenly gotta go.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	The Married Life

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna support me, request stuff from me, or if you make any art for me, here's my social medias you can follow! (Must be 18+ to interact and have age in bio.)
> 
> Tumblr (Most active): UnholyPlumpPrincess
> 
> Twitter: PlumpPeachyGirl
> 
> TRANSLATIONS FOR BLOODHOUND ARE IN THE NOTES AT THE END!

Marriage was a funny thing.

When you had known each other for a long time, had  **_ loved  _ ** each other for a long time, you wonder if there is anything new about your partner you will discover. For Bloodhound, they had learned they could notice and pick out every little thing you ever did with intense focus. Noting things down to the way you preferred to eat your food or how to watch for your hands to prevent you from picking or gnawing at them when your anxiety struck.

They thought they had mostly figured you out, and yet you surprised them day to day with new things arising. Whether if it was because you picked up on some of their own hobbies or if you simply said a new phrase as if you’d said it all along.

Yet, what had been the most interesting thing to note was a curiosity not even Bloodhound could figure out right away. Something that was subtle and almost slipped under their analytical gaze.

It had all started in the woods one day. Chasing you was part of the thrill of your little hunts. Pinning you down was the icing on the cake of it all. But then something curious had happened.

When they had been fucking you that night, you had whimpered out as if embarrassed about having to  _ relieve  _ yourself. Any other time Bloodhound would have heeded you and stopped entirely, never wishing to make you uncomfortable, but when they had pressed a little more, all you did was squirm even at their questioning. No safe word, not even when they asked for your color. Bloodhound merely thought they’d play into your love of humiliation- not minding in the end if you pissed on the forest ground while they plowed you, or even on themself. Not as if it was something to be ashamed of.

They thought it had been your love of the humiliation that drove you to be so... **_ into  _ ** it. And yet, now, they wonder if it had not  **_ only  _ ** just been the  _ humiliation  _ aspect of that night.

Bloodhound watches as you start to withhold yourself if you must relieve yourself in day-to-day life. You sit on the couch despite clearly needing to go to the restroom, cuddled up against their side as they read a book. You squirm and adjust, sometimes your breath will hitch but they could pass that off as you being  **_ stubborn  _ ** of all things. But then they start to notice when your hand presses subtly to your crotch or lower abdomen. You do it so subtly and quietly that even they wouldn’t notice if they weren’t focusing on you rather than their book.

Your breaths are so quiet in the way they hitch, your subtle motions of nuzzling into their shoulder or chest are nothing new, but they find it’s almost as if you’re trying to ground yourself. And when you finally get up with a little squirm and a whine under your breath, they ponder to themself quietly.

How long have they noticed you doing these things and merely thought nothing of it? It is not as if they would judge you, let alone make fun of you for something like a kink. You were very generous in indulging in their own, even if they were sure you were just waiting for someone to offer to do more... **_ intense  _ ** things with you. Not like Bloodhound minded, they certainly enjoyed everything you let them do to you. And on the occasion, what  they’d  let  _ you  _ do to  _ them _ .

They wonder when you leave to the restroom if that moment in the woods wasn’t just a chance encounter to humiliate you. But if all this time you had this little kink of yours and you were too embarrassed to just tell them. And somehow, someway, they managed to nail it on the head in that moment without even their own knowledge.

Healthy communication was important to them as it was for you, but perhaps this was too embarrassing of a topic? Bloodhound could admit their own embarrassment in admitting they had a breeding kink, but that topic had come up on accident after mentioning their own desire to have a family of their own later in life. There had never been an opportunity for you to openly discuss this kink since no leading conversation had occurred to get you there.

But  **_ how  _ ** to start a conversation to make you feel comfortable discussing it?

Regardless, Bloodhound wanted you happy. They weren’t at all opposed to doing things that involved such a kink. But pressing you wouldn’t bode well, they knew that. You’d become shy or possibly shut down and be unable to speak. It’s best to wait for the opportunity to arise, and for now to simply monitor what things you may do during the day they hadn’t noticed that may pertain to this...topic.

When you’d returned to them on the couch, they greeted you with open arms for you to rest your head against their chest. “There is my beautiful husband,” They crooned at the sight of you, relishing in the redness taking across your cheeks as they drag you into a soft, adoring kiss before pecking your forehead.

From there, after that thought had taken root, they monitor you more closely, little to your knowledge.

For you, Bloodhound being observant wasn’t anything new. Hell, they knew your favorite color by the third date without you even saying anything. It started when you made a joke to them after they asked if they could kiss you, telling them teasingly they didn’t even know your favorite color, and when they confidentially stated it, you’d wondered if you actually did say anything. Turns out they knew it just from your outfits, it was a color you consistently had on you. And one you pointed out when you liked things. Go figure.

Their observations were always sweet and accurate. Though, sometimes you worried if you weren’t paying enough attention to them in turn.

What you were hoping for is that your spouse wouldn’t look too far into you after that night in the woods. Or...maybe in some way, you  **_ wanted  _ ** them to look into it so you didn’t have to say it aloud. It was an embarrassing kink for you, hard to even think about let alone trying to figure out how to tell Bloodhound.

But, you’ll admit, you’d gotten off by yourself in the shower more than a few times imagining just how they’d fucked you raw like that. Remembering just how they’d sounded when they crooned out ‘My sweet boy, is that all?’ all condescendingly when you’d whined about needing to pee mid-sex. They hadn’t even questioned you, just asking for your color on the situation.

They wouldn’t mind indulging you, you knew this! You  **_ knew  _ ** this and yet- it still made your face burn. Even when you came from your own fingers and quaking in the shower as you remembered them slamming into you, filthy talking you by your ear and daring you to release. Daring you to make a mess of yourself-

It felt too embarrassing to just...just bring up!

Bloodhound, throughout your entire relationship and through marriage, had always been one to pick up on your subtleties. So, you tried to play into that. You started joking more often about things like that, like when you drank too much water you’d laugh and say something like, “Man, really hope I don’t have to pee in the middle of our walk again, huh?” Only to be disappointed when Bloodhound would kindly state they could wait, or you could merely relieve yourself on your walk.

Or other things like holding yourself for longer, nearly going cross-eyed when you did it. Squirming in your seat next to them and praying they’d tease you about it so you had an excuse to whine for them to do something about it. But they either weren’t paying attention, or ignoring you out of politeness. Even when you would softly whine and give up as you went to the restroom.

Bloodhound was all about communication and being mindful not to overstep boundaries. You  **_ knew  _ ** what you had to do, you just had to talk about it, communicate to them and see if they were interested as well.

But,  **_ fuck _ ** , was it so hard!

It’s a conversation for another time, another day you try to tell yourself. For the next few weeks after that event in the woods, you try to bring yourself to talk to them about it, but can’t bring it out. Praying and praying another chance encounter would happen, that Bloodhound would bring up their curious nature and question you about it. Yet, you can’t help but feel they did know, but were just...waiting for you to say something.

You liked being their prey, you always did, but sometimes their patient hunter nature was such a  **_ pain in the ass _ ** .

It was a pain in the ass when you started dating and had no idea how to tell them you wanted them to fuck you raw and they’d been oh so patient for you. Waiting and never going further even if you saw they wanted to, too. And now it was a pain in the ass all because your mouth wouldn’t open just to say ‘Hey, babe, so, funny story. Remember that day in the woods and you told me to basically piss myself mid-sex? Yeah, I was into that. But that part especially. But- wait no, the rest of it was really good too, but I mean, specifically that part was GREAT- not that sex with you isn’t great but--’.

Okay maybe not worded  **_ exactly  _ ** like that. But that was the  **_ EXACT  _ ** reason you couldn’t get it out in the first place! Your  embarrassment and lack of ability to word it in a serious fashion made you tongue twisted and. ..and. ..and-

“Your thoughts are loud, my love,” Bloodhound’s voice snatches you from your thoughts where they can be seen in the kitchen packing away things into a bag over their shoulder. You two were planning to go to the nearby waterfall, the warm summer air allowing you two to swim and bathe in its waters in an intimate fashion in the nights. But now, their curious eyes flicker to you, their head cocked. “You may speak freely. Is there something on your mind?”

“No-- well, yes, but-” You pause there when you note Bloodhound’s concern, their eyebrows knitting and approaching you when your hands start to fuss with the other. They take your hands within theirs gently, their cold hands intertwining with yours. They take your left hand, kissing over the simple golden band with the sun etched into it- one that matched theirs with a crescent moon-, making your face burn but your nerves less on fire with anxiety than they were. “But...I’m just not sure how to talk about it? It isn’t even important, just something on my mind.”

“Anything you have to say is important to me.” Bloodhound murmurs, kissing up your knuckle, up the back of your hand, before standing on their tiptoes just as you bow your head to press a warm kiss to your forehead with their full lips. “If it is not upsetting you or something dire in your eyes, I shall let it go so we can enjoy our time together tonight. Shall we talk later?”

“Yes,” You breathe out in relief, your cheeks warming red as their cold hands gently cup them. It’s the look they give you, quiet and full of love. Where you can make out their good eye, golden and bright flickering across your face and that small, dimpled smile on their face. Gods help you, you loved them so much. “Yeah, of course, Hound. Now, quit bein’ sappy, don’t we have a walk to do?”

A sly grin etches across their face when you say the word ‘sappy’. Their eyes flickering down to your lips when your tongue flicks across them to show the stud on your tongue. Their eyes flash hungry briefly and heat rolls down your spine in a pleasant wave. “ **_ Sappy _ ** ? Beloved, we both know that is not nearly as ‘sappy’ as I may be. Shall I remind you?”

Flickers of memories of poems written to you in beautiful ink while they’re away at the games, sealed with beautiful wax with flowery words of them missing you and how whichever raven went with them this time around missed you as well. Poems you had saved in a box- needing a new box soon with how full it was now. Of how they would hold you in bed, stroking along your cheek and murmur of your beauty. Of how soft they got when you could get out flowery words in turn, their cheeks warming and trying to hide in their red curls, only to call you their beautiful husband, their sweet boy-

Your face burns to your ears and you flash an embarrassed smile that makes Bloodhound smile victoriously in turn when you begin to stutter and squeak out, “N-no! No, no, I remember quite well, thank you!”

“Are you sure? We have time-”

“ **_ Hound _ ** !”

Their laugh is like music to your ears, their smile even more so when they flash their double canines before leaning in to peck a kiss on the corner of your mouth adoringly. There’s a quick double check to make sure you’re ready to begin the hour long walk to the waterfall from your little cottage in the woods.

Your spouse was dressed for the warm night out casually, beautiful as always. A tight pair of black camouflage yoga capris nearly made you want to get on your knees and thank anyone who would listen to you about Bloodhound’s perfect ass and hips. A black sports bra with the Apex symbol in red over their right breast and their fur collared bomber jacket. Their glasses were unnecessary in the dark of the night, the moon was close to Talos and provided plenty enough light, but solar powered lights also led along the trail. Nothing too bright to hurt them.

You were dressed in your normal gray hoodie and casual black joggers, perhaps not the  _ smartest  _ option for a warm night out, let alone such a long walk, but it made you most comfortable. Besides, if any  **_ touching  _ ** was to be had, Bloodhound’s body was naturally freezing and would balance out any overheating business you might get.

The walk is always comforting. The soft chitter and chirping of the insects around and the sound of the winds rustling the trees was always a dream. Bloodhound hooks their pinkie with yours a few minutes in, and when you transfer to grab their hand and kiss the back of it, you smile at the way you catch them turn their head in a flustered manner.

It never felt like a long hour when walking with them. It felt peaceful and invigorating. Small conversations brought up like when you bring up their last game of the season of them being champion, how they clearly preen with pride and kiss the back of your hand in turn and murmur that their victory was a gift for you. It’s the playful little moments of bumping hips and how you’d seen Bloodhound go from being alone and preferring their own company to now wanting you close. The way they smile freely with you, twirling you under the moonlight to dip you and make you laugh as you’re dipped low enough to nearly hit the ground.

Halfway through the walk, you start to feel that pressure building again and curse yourself for drinking a whole bottle of water before your walk. You try to ignore it, just continue walking. But another ten minutes in and you’re squirming, bouncing from foot to foot. Trying to squeeze your thighs together until you’ve clearly slowed your pace. Bloodhound seems to notice only when your hands slip, looking back at you curiously where you flash a nervous smile.

Their eyes flash in that way that screams predatory, which doesn’t help the need to clench your thighs together. Especially when they begin stalking closer, their head cocked and curls falling over their shoulder. “You seem tense. Are you alright?” Their tone is teasing, almost mocking you as they step closer and closer. It makes you naturally back up, taking a step back  each time they come forward. “Is something the matter, my love?” Bloodhound presses, their full lips quirking briefly at one side in the flash of a smirk and your cheeks burn all the way to your ears.

Asshole spouse you had. Stupid, sexy  **_ brat _ ** .

Your face is hot, your legs nearly shaking as you take your next step back. “I-I-uh—I need to- to uh- take a quick break to pee--” You practically squeak it all out, feeling heat race down your body when your back hits the base of a large tree. Bloodhound is quick, chest to chest with you and their eyes screaming hungry and curious.

What was going on in their mind? What were they thinking? Had they...had they been  **_ observing  _ ** you?!

You whimper out when their thigh comes between your shaking thighs, forcefully parting them despite you trying so hard to keep them closed to help the pressure. Your eyes roll back into your head when you feel their hand brushing down your side, resting on your lower abdomen but not pressing. Just a threat. Your heart is racing, your mind racing as embarrassment and arousal shoots through you all at once.

“Then go, beloved. What is stopping you?” They croon in your ear, their other arm resting by your head and keeping you locked in place. Their breath fans across your cheek where you’ve turned your head to not make eye contact, a sob wracking your frame when they lift their powerful thigh to press between your legs and putting pressure against you.

The sob makes them pause, clearly unsure of themself now, but before they can even open their mouth to question you, you’re quick on them already. “ **_ Green _ ** . Green, green,  **_ fuck _ ** , am I so green right now, Hound,  _ baby _ , God-”

“Thank you.” They murmur quietly by your ear, kissing the lobe softly and making you feel praised. It’s just a moment of pause to get themself back into it before they’re kissing down your neck, the lightest amount of pressure starting to be put on your lower abdomen until your eyes are watering and you're squirming to try and get away. A smirk is felt on your neck, their teeth grazing an old scar that was left behind their teeth from before. A mark. 

**_ Theirs _ ** .

“N-no—no, no, no, baby, please, please-” You begin to sob out, rocking desperately against their thigh as tears fill your gaze. Your hands cling to the sides of their jacket, shaking like a leaf when their thigh presses up harder, making it easier to grind your cock against and using pleasure to distract you form the pressure. If you—if you  _ pissed  _ like this, it’d be all over their leg. It’d be all over them-

Humiliation and embarrassment crack through you like lightning. You sniffle and shake as you plead and beg for them when their hand presses with just enough pressure to feel yourself tightening. “PLEASE! No, no, Hound, please, j-just let me g **_ o PEE SOMEWHERE ELSE! _ ** ” It comes out rushed, in a high-pitched squeaking cry. But all you hear is them hum as if you’re discussing the weather, licking a line up the column of your neck with their split, pierced tongue. “I-I’ll do anything! Anything, baby, please, please, please-”

“Anything?” Bloodhound croons back at you, easing the light pressure on your lower abdomen and leaving you instead to frantically hump across their thigh. You’re pretty sure you’re drooling, your vision blurry as you look over their shoulder and up at the moon. You felt watched.

What a voyeur the  Allfather could be when their Champion was playing. 

“Little one, you know better than to say that. What shall become of you if I do  **_ anything  _ ** I wish?” They speak in a condescending tone, leaning back with their hand gripping your jaw, forcing you to look at them through your desperate humping. Your lips are parted, eyes half lidded as your hips desperately hump across their thigh, using the pressure on your cock as an excuse to forget about the pressure.

“Anything, anything, anything, just- please, please, don’t m-make me here-” You hiccup out, your lower lip quivering. You can make out how Bloodhound’s eyes fall to your lips, never having felt more helpless and like prey then when you are under their gaze. Just a toy for them to use and play with.

You had a feeling they liked you like that the most anyway.

“On your knees,  _ bráðinni _ __ _ minni _ .” Bloodhound murmurs, pulling their leg from between your thighs and watching as you drop near instantly onto your knees. Your lips quiver, slamming your thighs together and trying to rock against your own thighs to relieve that pressure, or at least distract yourself. Your eyes are teary as you look up at them, your lips parted and undoubtedly drooling on yourself.

You make out Bloodhound’s thumbs hitching in their stretchy pants, pulling them down to mid-thigh and exposing them. Dark red curls already wet at their lower lips, how their fat clit peeks heavily from them and making your mouth water at the sight. Your own cock twitches helplessly, even more so when their fingers curl into your hair and  pull you forward.

One of your hands rests between your thighs, trying to use your arm as a place to put pressure and distract yourself. Your other hand rests on Bloodhound’s outer thigh, already eager to feel your nose press to their curls. They smell heavenly, tasting even better on your tongue when you can slip your tongue past their lower lips. Lapping at them in firm swipes of your tongue like they liked, all the way to the underside of their clit to make it stand to attention.

Bloodhound always made the prettiest sounds too. Their soft, huffing snarls with each breath and the way their thighs tremble. Sensitive. You whine against them when they shove your face closer, fingers knitting into your hair to pull you upwards until you take the hint and seal your lips around their clit.

Your face is flushed, heat all throughout your body as you try to hump against your arm and squirm to try and refocus the pressure back and forth. Your distraction lays heavily in Bloodhound’s grasp and how they hold your head still, their hips humping against your face and fucking your mouth. You can feel their slick drooling down your chin, smearing across your nose with every greedy and desperate hump of their hips.

You look up at them and see a god. How their red curls twist wildly around their head, their eyes shut and long lashes casting shadows over their cheekbones. Their eyebrows knitted in pleasure and full lips parted to croon at you in their native tongue. Some of it you can make out, things like, “So good, my love, you are so  _ good at this- _ ” “That is a good boy, take it.” “Yes,  _ yes _ ,  **_ yes _ ** -”

Your tongue slides out so you can slide it through their slick folds with every hump against you. You can taste them so heavily, making sure to flick your tongue just right so the metal ball on your tongue swipes across the underside of their clit each time their hips come forward.

“ **_ Fuck _ ** -” They swear under their breath, harsh and exhaled with pleasure. You swear if hearts could fill your eyes they would be lit up, feeling your own cock jerk and a whine fall from your lips at even the implication that  ** they  ** were the one desperate for  ** you ** . You try to tell them without words how beautiful they are by sliding your hand up their thigh, catching their free hand over their hip to lace your fingers.

When Bloodhound  cums , they squeeze your hand and the hand in your hair holds you firmly in place. Their entire body trembles, their hips only lightly humping against your eager mouth as you lick up what you can. Feeling each jerk and twitch of their clit against your lips, each contraction felt with your tongue and the excess wetness spilling out of them.

When they release you, you sit back on your knees, dizzy and panting with your eyes bleary and slick clinging to your lips and chin. A cold hand cups your cheek, their thumb swiping off your chin and you immediately suckle off the digit offered to you. Licking greedily for more of their taste, not even noticing how your own thighs tremble and clamp harshly down on your arm.

“Such an eager little thing you are. Do you like how I taste?” Bloodhound’s voice is condescending, digging into you as their hand leaves your face. You try to nod, your lips quivering as you look up at them and wishing so  badly they’d just fuck your face again. But they keep looking at you, cocking their head lightly and reminding you of their pup-like tendencies briefly. But then you realize they want to hear it out  **_ loud _ ** .

“I-I--- yes, yes, you taste so- so good,” You try to whimper out, your cheeks burning red as humiliation creeps down your spine. They had to know what they were doing, keeping you on your knees and watching you squirm. You sniffle, “ **_ Hound _ ** ,  _ baby _ , please, please, I-I can’t hold it anymore, please,  _ wasn’t I good _ ?” You try for the low blow, your lips pouting, tears filling your eyes as if you could win their sympathy.

“Oh? Was that not reward enough? I thought you liked my taste.” Bloodhound croons, a smirk playing on their lips as they tug their pants back up just as you let out a sob. But they don’t leave you alone for long, soon moving to lean against the tree as they sit down. They grab you, maneuvering you into their lap until you’re lain across it on all fours. Your abdomen has zero pressure on it, safely resting in the open space of their parted thighs. A blessing, you assume.

You kick off your shoes just in time, your legs quivering to part enough to let Bloodhound strip you of your lower clothing until you’re just in your socks and hoodie. It hurts. It hurts so bad, but feels so good to hold it at the same time. Easier in this position to hold it, squeezing your thighs together and suddenly aware of how hard and slick you are in turn.

“Spread your legs, little one.” Bloodhound murmurs softly, their nails skimming up the back of your tense thigh and along your ass. You try to shake your head, crossing your arms under your head as you lie them in the dirt. Despite the shake of your head, your thighs tremble like leaves as you spread them apart, your brow furrowing when cool air rushes across your slick flesh and making your cock twitch.

“What is your color?” A quick check in from them, softly murmured as the hand not tracing your thighs gently strokes back your hair from your face. You whine out a ‘ **_ Green _ ** ’ in turn, nuzzling at your own arms to avoid showing them your flushed and teary face.

“You shall hold it then.” Bloodhound says with such casualness, making your eyes widen as their fingers stroke down your sex. Your hips twitch when their fingers stroke across your cock, up to your hole in a fluid motion and teasing it.

“What? N-no, no,  nonono , Hound, I  _ can’t _ \- I-I-”

“You  _ can _ . And you  **_ shall _ ** .”

You burn all the way to your ears, only nodding your head frantically as two of their fingers slip into you with ease. You hear them hiss at it, curling their fingers towards your frontal walls in a way you know is just to tease you further with the pressure. You sob out into your arms when their fingers go from the soft, testing curls to starting to thrust into you. Fucking you on their fingers thoroughly as if they would on their strap on.

Three fingers enter you, their pinkie skimming across your swollen cock with each harsh thrust into you. Tears pool down your cheeks, your thighs quivering and your hips trying to jerk away or toward them- not even you can tell at this point. All you can think of is the way your body aches and trembles. Or how hot your face is when you feel a bit of wetness you know is  **_ not  _ ** slick dribbling from you briefly.

“Look at you,  _ elsku _ __ _ litli _ __ _ bráðin _ __ _ mín _ . I  **_ did  _ ** tell you earlier you could  _ release _ , and you denied me the same way, yes?” Bloodhound’s voice is a dig into you, curling their condescending claws around your heart as you drool and roll your eyes into the back of your head. Humiliation and embarrassment hold you tight, helpless to their digs as their fingers insistently press upwards and cause the pressure in your lower abdomen to tighten, begging for release.

You sob out when their fingers press and press and press, until you’re forced to piss yourself. The pressure is too much, forcing it out of you and down your thighs and surely onto Bloodhound’s clothed leg. Another sob escapes you when you hear them tsk at you.

“Messy. And you did not even receive permission.  _ How pathetic _ .” Their voice is dull in your ears that ring with embarrassment and arousal, high off the feeling of their fingers still inside you but just  **_ holding  _ ** there. You choke out an apology, sniffling into your arms despite your hips trying to press back into their hand desperately.

Bloodhound’s fingers start to move again, pounding into you as you let out a muffled scream into your arms. Everything sounded so wet and loud, your toes curling and your legs kicking. Your head is forced back from your arms, their fingers twisting into your hair and yanking you back into a perfect arch just as you cum. The sounds erupting from you are  **_ in fact  _ ** pathetic, high pitched whimpers and ‘thank  you’s bursting from you as if praying to a god.

In more than one way, you were.

When you come back to life, you’re blinking away tears, sat up in their lap as Bloodhound cradles you to them. You’re sat sideways in their lap, your head tucked into their neck as they cradle your nape, their other hand gently stroking your inner thigh and making you shudder. You make a soft sound, nosing at their jawline and sigh when they chuckle softly.

“Hello, my love. Are you alright? How are you feeling?” They speak softly, turning their head to kiss your sweaty forehead as you hum in turn.

“’M great. A little cold.”

“It is summer.”

“Yeah, but I have  _ Jack Frost  _ holding me right now.”

A laugh blossoms from their lips, icy cold kisses pressed to your cheeks in order to make you laugh and smile, trying to push away from them and whine obnoxiously as you dramatically tilt back in their arms. Inevitably they get you to hold still, their curls tickling your shoulders when they press another kiss to the tip of your nose before their own nuzzles against it affectionately.

It’s your turn to speak first when you settle back down into the quiet, resting your hand atop theirs on your thigh with a satisfied sigh. “Soooo...time for that talk from earlier...you, uh, figured that kink out, huh? Does...Does it weird you out?”

“Not in the slightest. I quite...enjoy new ways to humiliate you. I do not think you have, ah, cum so hard you have passed out in a long time.” They tease you, pressing a kiss to your temple when you let out a noise of embarrassment.

From there, you’re left to settle until you can stand. They offer to carry you, but after insisting you had enough humiliation for one night playfully, they offer your pants instead. Allowing you to see the wet spot covering their thigh, only making you burn red again until they flash you a cocky little smile. “And I thought marking was my responsibility.”

“ **_ Hound, please- _ ** ”

Their laughter follows throughout the woods. Waiting for you to dress once more before taking your hand and guiding you the rest of the way towards the waterfall for a much,  **_ much  _ ** more needed bath.

You’ll try and. .. _ thank _ __ them properly once you’re there. For indulging in your little kink.

Marriage was truly a funny thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Bloodhound translations
> 
> Bráðinni minni: My prey
> 
> Elsku litli bráðin mín: My darling little prey


End file.
